Worth
by nogooddeedx
Summary: I have read so many stories about Emmett doubting himself to be with Elle. Here is one with Elle thounking she is not good enough for Emmett! Kinda, sorta ... I don't really know! Oneshot. Fluffy. Slighly AU maybe?


Worth.

**Elle/Emmett one shot. I don't own Legally Blonde ... yet, but you know with my birthday and Christmas coming up … who knows!**

**All mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta.**

Elle Woods floated down the stairs in all her pride. She felt great. She had just broken down Chutney and freed Brooke! After the case was all a blur. A blur of blonde, pink and hugs. She tried to hug everyone and as much as she loved Paulette and Margot, Serena, Pilar, Enid and Viviane, there was one guy she really wanted to talk to. Emmett Forest.

She had gave him a brief hug in the court room, sorry – bathroom. But that was before Warner so rudely interrupted them. The cheek of him to propose to Elle. Yeah, okay maybe she had come to Harvard Law to win Warner back in the first place, but she had grown up now. It was time he did too.

She was determined to go to Emmett and tell him how she felt. When Elle got to the bottom of the step she looked up and her stomach dropped. There he was. Cute as can be. Surrounded by reporters. Female reporters. All over him. Of course he was too oblivious to see the blatant flirting they were doing.

Why had this never crossed her mind before? Elle normally always got the guy she wanted. But did Emmett like her, the same way she liked him? As more than friends. More than best friends!

Why should he like her? They were friends. Best friends. She knew that. But he hadn't given any clues that he wanted anything more? Had he? She was convinced he was going to kiss her just after the trial. But was that her imagination?

'_Elle, you can be so … blonde sometimes! Why didn't you think of the before?'_ she thought to herself.

Emmett was caring, cute, and smart and the most handsome guy she had ever met. Of course they would be other girls interested in him!

When did she fall in love with him? Was the endless night they spent studying? Was when he gave her a chip on her shoulder? Was it when he showed her the way to criminal law 101 on her first day at Harvard law? Was when he took her shopping? Elle couldn't remember when it happened. But it did. She didn't mean for too happen. Just sorta did, you know?

"Miss Woods!" shouted a reporter – Elle now saw she was in front of about 20 of them, "could you please tell us about your relationship with Mr Emmett Forest?"

"My relationship? Oh, right," she giggled nervously, "we are … friends, really good no, um, best friends."

A few more people asked questions. She spoke to Brooke and Viv and Enid and the Delta's and told them she would meet them at the after party in a while, she just need some time to think.

She quickly ran to her dorm room, slamming the door behind her.

She flopped down on the bed, screaming in frustration.

No guy had ever made her feel this way before. She wasn't worth a guy like Emmett. He deserved someone smart. Properly smart. Not some Cosmo girl who came down to gaydars and T.T.P knowledge to win a case. It was a fluke. She wasn't smart. Not smart enough for him anyways. Who was she kidding? Could she really have a law career? Not every case was going to have to have the answers in her magazines.

She let out another scream.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"This better be something good." She groaned going to answer the door.

"Well, sorry if I was a disappointment." Emmett smiled, as he stood in the doorway with his jacket swung over his shoulder. His tie loosened slightly.

"Oh, Emmett … hi." Elle said.

"Hello." Said Emmett crossing Elle and plopping himself down on her bed.

"Yes Emmett, come in; make yourself at home." She said half dumbfounded, half amused.

"Come on, you know you love me!" he replied cheekily, "I mean my company…" he quickly covered up realising what he had just said.

Elle blushed slightly and rushed over to her mirror to try and fix the mess her bed had made her hair.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the after party." She asked.

"I was heading there, but while I was talking to a few people I saw you sneak out – I wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed in a hurry and Margot told me you wanted to think some things over, is everything alright? Surely you're not thinking off leaving again? I mean, you just freed Brooke, Elle!" he was looking her from behind in the mirror.

"I am not going to leave Emmett! I just wanted to wrap my head around everything that happened with Brooke." That was a lie.

"Good. Because you know, it would really break my heart if you were to leave again," he walked up behind her, place his arms at either sides of her so she was trapped, "little miss Woods comma Elle."

She turned to face him, "I never did leave in the first place, and I only got as far as the hair affair!"

"Will you, Elle Woods – double Delta Nu sister swear you will never scare me and try to leave again?" Elle chuckled as he held out his pinkie and thumb.

"No, Emmett – this one." She said correcting his finger, "and I promise."

"Besides, we still have two years of kicking ass here at Harvard to do!"

We. It sounded so right. Like, they were meant to be.

Elle chuckled. "True. But the fact Warner is dropping out to become a model makes the class debates no fun if I can't win against him."

"Haha, yeah – you did make him look like quiet an ass."

"I know." She smiled.

"Wait, he is dropping out of Harvard Law to become a model?"

"Yeah, told just after he proposed."

"He proposed?" Emmett asked. "I'm glad you got what you want Elle, I wish you all the happiness."

Elle laughed.

"What!" Emmett said confused.

"Oh, you can be a butthead sometimes!" she pushed his shoulders causing him to fall on the bed; she sat next to him and showed him her bared finger.

Emmett's face lit up.

"So, you said no then?"

"Of course I did, what did you really think I would get back with that jerkface? Besides, I sorta like someone else?"

"Really, who?" Emmett asked.

"Someone with um eyes … two of them … just above a nose and um … a mouth, with lips! And two ear on the side of his head and … um a … um hair! Nice hair too."

"Great," Emmett chuckled, "just what you want in a guy!"

"Ha. Ha." Elle said, sarcastically.

"Come on! Please tell me!" Emmett pleaded. "I'll be your best friend!"

"You already are!" Elle smiled.

"Please, tell me or I will tickle you!" he knew how much she hated being tickled.

"No…Emmett…Please…Stop…Okay…OKAY…I WILL TELL YOU! YOU WIN!" she squealed through fits of laughter.

"Thank you." He responded proudly. He looked so cute like that.

"Hey, do you think that technique would work in court?"

"No. And stop changing the subject!"

Just as Elle was about to confess…

"ELLE WOODS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" A very angry Margot shouted. "WE HAVE BEEN WAITING HOURS FOR YOU!"

"Margot," Elle laughed "I've only been gone half an hour!"

"Still!" she protested.

Bruiser yapped.

"I know B, what's she like!" The younger blonde asked the dog. Emmett and Elle giggled.

"I will be down in a minute, Margot."

"No, I will help you get ready – so you can't do any more sneaking off! Come on!" Margot dragged Elle through the pink curtains.

"No, Margot… wait!" Elle protested.

"I'll meet you at the party then?" Emmett shouted.

"YEAH!" Came the response from the curtains.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. They make look boring on the outside, but the lawyers can get pretty crazy at a party hosted by the Delta Nu's.<p>

"Elle, come dance!" Brooke said as soon as she got into the room. "I can't thank you enough Elle, you truly are the greatest lawyer in the world!"

"Aww, I'm not really, thanks anyway. I really couldn't have done it without Emmett," she shouted over the loud music, while dancing, "speaking of him, have you seen him I was supposed to meet him down here?"

Brooke and Serena shared a sly look. Brooke pretty much knew the whole story between Elle and Emmett and filled Serena in when they weren't really paying attention in court.

"Think he's at the bar sweetie."

"Thanks!" Elle shouted back at her, she was out the door before even Brooke finished what she was saying!

Elle ran out of the dance hall and into the bar. It was much quieter there. She scanned the room but still couldn't see Emmett.

"Martini for little miss Woods comma Elle!" she turned around to see Emmett smiling at her. Her face lit up.

"Thank you Mr Forrest!" she winked. That made him blush.

"I have a seat over there, if you want to go sit down." He gestured to a quiet spot in the corner.

"Yes please!" and she followed him over to the seats.

Emmett laughed.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just, you have this amazing party thrown for you, and you are sitting in the corner, talk to me. Plain, old, boring Emmett!"

"Emmett!" she scolded "you are not just 'plain, old, boring Emmett'; you are sweet, wonderful, bestguyeverputonthisplanet Emmett! You are the best friend a girl could have and I would to spend my evening with you. You have helped me the most throughout this year, and I wouldn't drop you last minute. I can't believe you want to sit and talk to me wh-"

"Now, stop right there" he interrupted, "you are my best friend. I would do anything for you and I know that you're much too good for someone like me and that I shouldn't even be bothering, but I can't help the way I feel about you. I know that no man on this earth is even remotely good enough for you, but I can't…I can't not tell you. I've waited too long, and soon it'll be too late."

He looked her in the eye and said, softly, "I love you, Elle. I love you, and I know that I can't do anything about it, but I had to tell you."

"Emmett, you're the one who's too good for me. You're so smart, and kind, and amazing, and I don't deserve someone like you, no matter how much I love you."

"You're kidding me on!" he stated.

"No, I Elle Woods is totally, madly and deeply in love with the cutest, funniest, dorkiest, handsomest, sweetest guy I know, Emmett Forrest!"

And they there lips met.

"Please tell me they finally got together!" Viviane said standing behind Paulette, Brooke, Enid, Margot, Serena and Pilar who were all standing at the doorway watching Elle and Emmett from a distance.

"Yes!" shrieked Pilar!

"I was so right!" boasted Paulette.

"Wait till I tell Bruiser!" Margot said.

"Something tells me he already knows." Serena responded watching Bruiser yap at Elle feet.

Elle picked him up and Emmett put his arm around Elle.

"What a weird, happy family." Enid said.

"I know." Brooke laughed.

"Hey, what you guys all looking at?" Elle asked, knowing that they were all looking her and her new boyfriend

"Mhh… oh nothing." Viviane answered.

"Okay…" she let Bruiser down and he ran straight to Margot.

"I love this song! Let's go dance B!" Margot scurried away with bruiser.

"Anyone else comin'?" asked Pilar.

They girls followed them do the dance floor.

Elle and Emmett kissed once again.

"May I have this dance, Woods comma Elle?"

"Of course you may!"

**Eh, how did you like it? Debated with myself about that end part. Thinking of doing a follow up to this but through Emmett POV. Do you want some more chapters? I love writing for him! So. Much. Fun. (it shouldn't be legal! – That was a horrible joke Amy. Go and sit in the corner!) **

**Please Review!**


End file.
